Saved
by T1gerCat
Summary: When Billie is in danger, it's up to the former Candy Store member to save the day. *set right after the last scene of the last episode*


_**Saved**_

A/N: Blame my lazy Sunday mornings and FastLane reruns and their damned cliffhanger for this little story ;)

P.S: If I owned anything, I'd keep Van without his shirt on a daily basis ;););)

"I want you to understand what Nick meant to me. He was everything. He told me all about you. He had this fantasy of what he'd do with you...if he got you alone in a room. He said you were proud...that you kicked that nasty little heroin habit of yours. You bragged about it a little too much."

The blonde, crazy woman taunted as she kept walking up and down and around the brunette bound woman. She was brandishing a syringe already filled with a clear liquid. Probably heroin judging by her words.

I was hidden right outside the closed doors of the empty warehouse and tried to get the brunette's attention but her blue eyes were locked on the syringe. Can't blame her really. Lieutenant Billie Chambers, my former boss, has a past of being a heroin addict and has been very proud of the fact that she managed to put an end to it, just like the crazy blonde said.

"And if he got a chance...he'd put you right back on the spike."

With a rough move the crazy blond knelt in front of the bound Billie and struck her with the syringe. Billie gasped. I gasped. Crazy blonde chick certainly doesn't talk the talk only.

Taking a breath, I pushed open the door of the office silently and raised my right hand through the gap. Locking my eyes to the blonde's right hand holding the syringe's butt ready to push the heroin inside Billie's bloodstream, I pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The sound of the blonde's pained scream mingled with billie's call for help and the bullet's natural bang creating chaos in the small, dirty office. Running inside I pushed the blonde to her front, wincing as she began shouting off in another language about how she'd kill me.

"Shut up"

I told her and grabbing her wrists I tied them together with a zip lock.

"Move an inch and I'll shoot you again. This time I might actually hit you"

"Bell?"

"Hi Billie"

I turned to my old boss and knelt in front of her before I gingerly pulled out the syringe.

"Did she inject you with any?"

"What are you doing here? Where is here for that matter?"

"Deaq called me and here is Tacoma. I'm on a school field trip at the greenhouse plant across the street"

she just stared at me as I put the syringe in my bag and untied her.

"What?"

"I had completely forgotten you're a student"

"Okay..."

I trailed as she took my gun and clocked the blonde woman in the back of her head.

"That will keep her down"

Billie spat.

"Come on, we have to go. Deaq and Van will pick her up"

Taking Billie by the hand we left the abandoned office. Walking slowly we crossed the back of the greenhouse till we reached the road and I hailed a cab. Predictably the dark skinned man behind the wheel was no one else but one detective Deacon Hayes.

"Go to my place. We still need to talk"

I told her as I put her in the back seat.

"Talk about what? What is going on?"

Billie asked.

"I'll tell you later"

Deaq told her before he nodded to me and sped away. Not a single moment later my phone rang. I put the device to my ear and walked fast towards the cluster of students around the yellow school buses

"How did you know where she was?"

Van's voice rang in my ear. Van Ray is the last member of an elite task force; I'm honored to be somewhat of a member.

"I stumbled on her pendant. Literally"

_flashback_

"What's in Jacksonville?"

Edward, my moody, quiet, intriguing biology partner asked me. I was surprised. How did he know about that?

"How did you know about that?"

"You didn't answer my question,"

He replied instead of answering.

"Well, you don't answer any of mine. And you don't even say 'hi' to me."

That had him pausing for a moment before he replied

"Hi"

"Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?"

"Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. They're very common. You can Google it."

I hate condescending liars. I really do. Then again, sometimes lying is necessary.

"Floridians — that's what's in Jacksonville,"

I had planned on walking away proudly after telling him off but my boot was caught on something. Naturally.

"Watch where you walk. Sometimes it helps."

Edward snapped, or teased. Not sure which. I had tuned him and his mystery looks off in favor of the lollipop pendant I had stumbled on. Edward pranced away

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude. I think it's the best way."

I hummed in response and looked around. There was only one building in site and it seemed to be empty. Empty building, secret crest unique to cops, doesn't take a scientist to figure it out.

_end flashback_

"Listen, I have to go. Just keep an eye on her and go to Forks hospital, 'k?"

"Gotcha"

Hanging up my eyes met three pairs of dark ones nested on beautiful pale faces. I'd find out what is going here, one way or another. I offered them a smile and got in the bus.

_**End**_

Hope you liked it

It may give birth to many more


End file.
